killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
General Armin Metrac
Autarch Scolar Visari personally entrusted Metrac with the task of capturing Southern Vekta. Known and feared for his sadistic interrogation techniques and brutalities against civilians, he has slowly but surely set about conquering the south. His charismatic appearance and tall, athletic build clearly reveal that he is no ordinary Helghast. Battle torn and full of hatred, General Metrac is determined to conquer Vekta. He is the main antagonist of Killzone: Liberation. He is killed by Jan Templar after fighting him in Metrac's secret mountain base. Biography Early Career Metrac was born in the 24th century on Helghan during the time of of the great depression. He was a very different kind of Helghan, and was born with distinctive human-like features. He joined the military and proved to be a good soldier. When he was a lieutenant, he took special interest in a case were a soldier named Cobar was on death row for shooting his senior officer for being weak and stoping a training exercise because a soldier had been wounded. Metrac looked into the case and it was true, so Metrac had the case called off. This left a message to the rest of the Helghast army, there is no room for weakness. He invited Cobar to join a group he had formed called the Colonial Guard. He was a follower of Visari, who was quickly rising to power. Visari had changed the miltary, and made it very powerful. Metrac gained favour with Visari (despite his human qualities which Visari would have hated) and became a General. He was also an advisor to Visari, along with General Joseph Lente, Colonel Mael Radec, and Metrac's good friend, Colonel Cobar. Metrac was not heavily involved with the invasion plans of Vekta. He was second in command of the army, just below General Lente, who would lead the invasion. The invasion began in early August, 2357, and Metrac was on Helghan at the time, until the Helghast forces were defeated. Killzone Liberation After the death of General Lente, Visari personally entrusted Mertac in September, with the task of conquering the south of Vekta, where the remaining Helghast troops were holding out, and he was given full command of the army. He brought with him a fleet of reinforcements and new troop types. He advanced from their location in the Adlez Mountains, and pushed forword in all directions. He eventually took over the eastern part of the continent with the help of his trusty right hand man, Colonel Cobar. Over the course of the month, Metrac became infamous among the ISA forces, as he brutally pushed through their defences. He st up a hidden base in the mountains of the Redavni Plains, and staged further attacks that pushed the ISA back to Rayhoven. In early October, Minister of Defence, Heff Milcher, General Dwight Stratson (who was secretely alligned with the Helghast), and scientist Evelyn Batton, met at the Rayhoven base to discuss the possibility of using nuclear weapons against the Helghast. Metrac attacked the base and the ISA were forced to evacuate. Metrac had the shuttle carrying the ISA VIP's from the meeting, shot down in the Reag Swamplands, south of Rayhoven. Metrac was in his base in the Magus Harbour, near the swamps, when he sent Cobar to find the VIP's and take them as hostages. Metrac was then attacked by a team of ISA soldiers, led by Sergeant Rico Velasquez, but managed to kill most of the team aside from Rico (who was captured shortly afterwords). Metrac left to his hidden base, with Evelyn and Rico as hostages (Milcher was dead, and Stratson had escaped after killing Cobar), and threatened the ISA to surrender. Metrac tortured Evelyn for the location of the nuclear weapons and the launch codes, while he fruitlesslly tried to turn Rico over to their side. Instead he planned to have Rico brought to Stratson in Sedah City to frame him for the betrayal. He soon learned that the ISA had discovered the location of his base and would soon bomb the area. Metrac prepared to leave with Rico to began an attack on Sedah city, when Captain Jan Templar confronted him. Metrac ordered the Helghast to leave without him so that he could deal with the famous Templar. After a long fight, Templar wounded Metrac, who asked for a warrior's death and warned him that the Helghast would never fail. He then became angry at Templar's defiance as the bombing began (creating a large gap in the platform they were on), and leaped across to Templar with a knife. Templar quickly shot at Metrac, who then fell to his death. Characteristics Metrac is an evolved form of Helghast, and has the appearance of a human. However he retains the dark characteristics of a Helghast. Even his traits make him no ordinary Helghast. He is sadistic and cruel, and is known for his unconventional tactics and his brutalities against civilians. He uses sadistic interrogation techniques, with the help of Cobar most likely. He is a very well known and feared Commander in the Helghast army. He has been the most successful commander against the ISA so far, as he managed to conquer most of Southern Vekta, and thanks to his leadership skills, his armies managed to continue doing somewhat well even after his death. He is second in command of the army before the death of Lente, although he appears to be quite skilled in battle and possess better tactical and strategic skills. He is almost a mix of Lente's leadership skills, and Radec's combat skills. He is the only known Helghast to not fear Colonel Cobar and to have Cobar even fear him. Description Metrac is a very tall, man who appears to be in his early 40's. He has more human-like appearances, and barely resembles a Helghast. It was believed by some fans that he was actually a human that had gained favour with Visari, but it was later confirmed that he is an evolved Helghan, who can breathe Vekta's air. He has a strong, athletic build, has human-like, white skin, and somewhat sharp facial features. He also has a very sadistic grin when he succeeds. He wears a very decorative, cuirass, a fine silver armour plate on his left shoulder, and a dark-red cape, similar to the Helghast banner. He would usually possess a pistol and knife, as an officer, although he uses a heavy machine gun/grenade launcher when battleing Templar. He has a very snobby, and charismatic voice. Trivia *He is voiced by Chris Fairbank. *Metrac can be seen in a painting in Visari's Palace in Killzone 2. He is seen with Visari and the other Helghast villians of the series. *Metrac was the cover character of the Killzone: Liberation marketing campaign. The official trailer shows Metrac on a tank with Cobar as his forces destroy a city. A voice on the end of the trailer says ''death has a thousand faces ..... evil has only one. * Metrac appears in the opening CGI cutscene of Killzone: Liberation which is the same as the official trailer, except for the voice-over at the end.